The present invention is directed to an apparatus for forming concrete pathways, particularly, a plastic mold for configuring geometric designs for sidewalks, patios, gardens and the like.
The formation of sidewalks or concrete pathways typically requires excavation of a pathway, the assembly of wooden or metal forms which normally are required to restrain the sides of the concrete after pouring and then disassembly of the wooden or metal forms once the concrete has cured. Thus, conventional concrete forming methods are costly both in terms of labor and materials.
Concrete forming devices known in the prior art employ a mold to form the concrete to a desired shape. As the concrete begins to cure, the mold is removed and the next concrete member or section is formed. The use of such mold devices allows concrete sections of relatively uniform shape to be continuously formed having the cross-sectional configuration of the mold. Such prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,098 to Tilley which discloses a mold for applying simulated masonry to walls and the exterior surfaces of buildings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,773 to Davis discloses a concrete forming device of rather complex construction. A mold component of the device includes movable lower side edge portions which are resiliently biased downwardly to accommodate surface irregularities for confining the concrete in the mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,141 to Russell discloses an apparatus for forming embankments of trapezoidal shape. The trapezoidal-shaped shield apparatus is opened at the top and bottom, and rearwardly. Concrete is introduced into the top of the shield for forming each segment of the embankment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,773 to Noack discloses a simulated interlocking stone paving block. The concrete paving blocks are formed with a mold. U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,480 discloses a textured brick form. U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,303 to Schumaker discloses an apparatus for forming concrete pathways. The apparatus continuously moves along the path as concrete is poured through a hopper extending upwardly from the top of the apparatus.
As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,303 a critical problem with prior art slip-forming devices used in the construction of concrete pathways is that the concrete that is discharged from such devices tends to crack or fracture. The tendency to crack during setting is particularly acute in applications requiring a concrete aggregate that contains an amount of water sufficient to insure the formation of a smooth surface as the concrete member is being discharged from the form. Frequently, an entire concrete section must be removed and repoured due to the cracking and/or fragmentation following setting.
The concrete forming apparatus of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices by providing a mold to rapidly (usually within two minutes) form an entire section of concrete comprising a plurality of discrete concrete segments substantially smaller in dimension than formed by prior art devices thereby reducing the likelihood of cracks or fractures. The mold is configured such that two sides of the apparatus will always interlink with a previously formed section to provide for an apparent seamless unbroken association between the new section and the previously formed section. The discrete concrete segments may be left separated from and independent of each other with earth or some other material utilized as a stabilizer or the segments can be bound together as a unit by the mold and each adjacent unit can be bound to a previously formed unit, if accomplished before the concrete sets up. The binding process is accomplished by (1) removing the form immediately after filing each cavity with concrete, (2) distributing a small amount of concrete between each segment, and (3) replacing the mold and applying downward pressure to the mold thereby distributing the added concrete evenly throughout the mold matrix and binding each segment to an adjacent segment at its lower extremity. Binding of each segment can also be accomplished by evenly spreading a layer of concrete on the surface of the ground prior to placing the mold and filling its cavities in the conventional manner. This allows for a concrete underlayment and attachment of the discrete segments. The present invention also overcomes the disadvantages of prior art by allowing partial segments of the mold to be utilized in the forming of curves, flares, and circles that interconnect in an apparent seamless manner thereby allowing for maximum flexibility in the design of pathways and other ground covering.